


Michael Gets What He Wants.... And A Little More..

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashton punishes him, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Michael has been a bad boy, Rimming, Slight Aftercare, and calls himself daddy, and kitten!michael, ashton calls Michael kitten, ashton fucks him in a janitors closet, michaels punishment is to hold Ashton's cum, so daddy!ash, this isn't that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thought it'd be funny to throw something a fan threw on stage at Ashton. He knew the boy would be angry but that's what he wanted. What he didn't expect was to not make it back to the hotel.</p>
<p>Or I saw the gifs from the concert where Michael threw something at Ashton and he was almost rugby tackled then carried off. I was surprised no one wrote about it and I finally decided to post my one shot I wrote that's quite honestly shit..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Gets What He Wants.... And A Little More..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! So it's me I'm back, and I'm working on the new chapter of lilac too and a secret project for you spn fan fic readers. Anyways I wrote this a couple days ago but I never thought I'd post it but some said we needed more Mashton in the fandom and someone posted on tumblr about Ashton fucking Michael in a janitors closet so I was like hey! I wrote that! Lmao. Excuse any mistakes, I'm writing on my new phone and it hasn't been beta'd. Anyways I hope you enjoy???

Michael smiled as he watched Ashton on stage, they had just finished their set and now he couldn't wait for them to get off stage. Ashton has been looking insanely hot tonight and Michael wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted to be fucked. So through the whole show he was constantly teasing the older boy, whether it being just typical banter or going over to Ashton's kit during songs, either way he found himself by the older boy. He saw that Ashton had finished throwing his drumsticks into the crowd and picked up one of the items the fans had thrown on stage. Sure, he knew that if he did this Ashton wouldn't be exactly happy with him, but any type of angry Ashton was the roughest when it came to sex so it was a win-win situation for Michael.

Now, when Michael threw it he just expected Ashton to laugh and brush it off on stage. What he didn't expect was Ashton to run at him and almost rugby tackle him. Michael squealed as Ashton picked him up and started carrying him off stage, he could feel Ashton's breathing next to his ear and he tightened his grip on the older boys waist. He heard the crowds cheers get louder and knew there was going to be a whole bunch of team Mashton gifs later.

"What were you thinking baby? Thought you could get away with it? You know I don't like when you act like that on stage.." Michael swallowed at Ashton's words, so maybe he was a little more upset than he originally planned. He felt Ashton readjust his grip and now one hand was on Michaels ass while the other around his back.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I was just trying to have a little fun." He felt Ashton's laugh vibrate through his chest as the older boy carried him, and suddenly they were passing the dressing room. So it looks like they won't be making it back to the hotel first.

"Where are we going Ash? The boys will be waiting for us." He honestly didn't give a fuck about Luke and Calum, they could wait for hours for all Michael cared.

"I'm going to show you what bad boys get when they misbehave, kitten."

Michael felt his cock twitch in his jeans, so it looks like he's going to be getting exactly what he asked for. Soon they were entering a random janitors closet that was away from most of the crew. Michael wiggled in Ashton's grip wanted to be put down but found that Ashton was already half hard. Michael could feel it press against his ass and couldn't help but moan, god he was such a horny mess.

"On your knees baby, we're going to see how long a bad kitten like you can hold daddy's milk."

Michael whined at his words, he absolutely hated this punishment. He couldn't swallow it until Ashton said and that meant Ashton was probably going to fuck him as he held it. But none the less Michael listened and got down on his knees, he looked up at the older boy and placed his hands in his lap. Michael watched as Ashton palmed himself and Michael wanted to whine, he should be doing that to Ashton, but he knew better than to say anything. If he obeyed during this then punishment would be shorter and that's all Michael wants.

After a few minutes Ashton was pulling down his pants and boxers and Michael could feel himself getting harder and his own jeans were becoming uncomfortable. 

"Come on baby, come here and do what you do best. Suck my cock baby." Michael eagerly took Ashton's dick in his hand and pumped it before slowly licking at the slit and running his tongue over the tip tasting the pre-come that had started to build up. He could feel Ashton moan and the older boy threaded his fingers in Michaels hair.

"Come on kitten, don't be shy, I know you can do it.. You're my little cockslut." Michael could feel his cock grow harder at Ashton's words and took Ashton's dick all the way in the heat of his mouth.

Michael choked slightly when the tip hit the back of his throat and tears collected him his eyes. He ignored them though and started to bob his head, he loved the feeling of Ashton's thick cock laying against his tongue, it made him feel powerful if he could get him to come just from his mouth. He soon could feel Ashton trying not to thrust up into his mouth but Michael didn't want that, he didn't want Ashton to hold back. He moved his hand up to tap at the older boys hip to tell him that he could fuck his face. He moaned when he felt Ashton give a harsh pull on his hair before setting a pace that Michael could have never done.

Michael felt helpless as Ashton thrusted in his mouth and he loved it, he felt Ashton hitting the back of his throat and moaned loudly around him. Michael's abandoned cock was throbbing now, he wanted to do something but he had to wait, he had to be a good boy for Ashton. Michael continued to choke on Ashton's cock as massaged the underside where he knew Ashton was most sensitive. Michael watched as Ashton's cock pulled almost all the way out before slamming right back in, he felt Ashton's grip tighten on his hair and before he knew it there was a warm flush of Ashton's cum filling his mouth.

He moaned as the older boy started pulling out and tried not to swallow any of it that hadn't already ran down the back of his throat. The salty taste sat on his tongue as he looked up at the older boy. He was flushed and breathing heavy and Michael really wanted to kiss him, but well, he couldn't.

"You did such a good job kitten, took my cock so well. Now, remember, don't swallow until I say so. Okay?" 

Michael nodded.

"Now baby, I want you to stand up and lean against the wall. I'm going to eat you out, okay?"

Michael couldn't have gotten up quicker, he grimaced at the taste of Ashton's cum as he shifted his body but still continued to hold it. He discarded his pants and shirt and braced the wall. His cock rubbed against the cold smooth wall through his boxer briefs and he tried not to moan but lost. Soon he felt Ashton's huge hands come up to pull off the material of his underwear off and grip his bare ass. Michael pushed back against Ashton's grip before he felt Ashton pulling them apart. The older boy licked at Michael's hole and Michael had to stop himself from falling against the wall.

"Stay still baby, this is all the prep you're getting."

Michael whined before settling down, he felt Ashton lick gently at him before immediately shoving his tongue in, Michael jumped and moaned as his bare cock rubbed against the wall but was settled down as Ashton's hands massaged his left cheek. Michael moaned at the feeling of Ashton licking inside of him and couldn't help but spread his knees out further hoping to get a better angle. He felt Ashton nuzzle into his ass and his nose run along his sensitive skin. Michael pushed against the older boys tongue as he licked in and out of him. Before Michael knew it he was practically riding Ashton's face and was getting close fast.

His hands balled up into fists as his nails dug into his palms, he loved this, loved when Ashton took care of him. Michael coughed as he starting to choke on the cum that was in his mouth from all the noise he was making and he moved his hand to wipe at the extra that had fallen out. He whined when he felt Ashton's tongue pulling out of him but let himself be turned so his back was now against the wall. Ashton took Michaels cock in his hand as he slowly kissed down Michael's neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, kitten. Is that okay? You think you can handle it?" Michael nodded as he ran his tongue along his teeth feeling Ashton's cum move around his tongue, reminding him of the salty spunk.

Ashton kept true to his word when he said that was all the prep Michael was getting as he thrusted into the younger boy. Michael could feel the denim against the soft skin of his ass and threw his head back. He soon was repositioned so his legs were wrapped around the older boys waist and his back was rubbing against the wall. He could feel the drag of Ashton's shirt against his cock with every thrust and the rough material of Ashton's jeans rub against his ass and Michael knew he wouldn't last long. Michael was so caught up in the feeling of Ashton's cock hitting in all the right places that he didn't register that Ashton was kissing him until their tongues were moving together. Michael smiled as he sucked on Ashton's tongue and knew it was okay now to start swallowing the cum as the older boy stole some of it and swallowed it himself.

Michael moaned as he felt Ashton's thrust get harder and he hit the spot that had Michael seeing white. "Fuck Ash-baby-I I'm gonna come, can I come? Please? Please daddy, can I come?"

When he felt Ashton kiss his throat while nodding is when Michael let go. The cotton of Ashton's shirt was soon wet with Michael's cum as his grip tightened around both Ashton's cock and his waist. His hands up to tangle in Ashton's hair as he let out soft gasps and moans, he knew he was being loud but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Michael could faintly hear pounding on the door and Luke and Calum's voice on the other side. Michael was too far gone as he heard Ashton spit out a reply and the older boy grunted as he came for the second time that night, filing Michael's ass with his warm cum. Michael whined as Ashton rode out his orgasm, hating how sensitive he was before he was pulled into a kiss. It was sloppy and mostly just Ashton doing the work as Michael was still coming down from his orgasm.

"You did so good Mikey, you did amazing. Such a good little kitten form me, aren't you? Love you baby, you did so so good.." Michael soon was calming with Ashton's whispers in his ear and felt the older boy setting him down on his feet and pulling out. He whined at the lack of contact before he was being re-dressed.

"Shhh, I'm right here baby, let's get you to the hotel so you can sleep. Okay? Doesn't that sound good, maybe you can take a bath before? You did so good for me baby.." Michael sighed as he was pulled into a softer kiss.

"Thank you Ashy, I love you."

"I love you too baby, now remember, behave on stage, okay?"

Even though Michael nodded to Ashton's words, he knew he wasn't going to listen. He just had some of the best backstage sex because he misbehaved on stage, there's no way in hell he's not going to do it again. He was then pulled out of the closet and ushered into a van that held two pissed of boys, but when Michael fell against Luke's side and snuggled into him and smiling sleepy against the blondes throat he two angry boys turned into one.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay???? It was my first Mashton fic lol. But anyways leave me a comment or kudo if you'd like. You can come talk to me on tumblr: destiel-lemmings or my kik: destiel_lemmings  
> Thank you for reading!!! I'll be posting again soon!!


End file.
